


Unwritten

by Baxter54132



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trost University was established in 1804, and have been proudly educating bright young students ever since. We boast some of the strongest programs in the country, coupled with our amazing sports teams. Titans are always looking out for each other, and as a student you will feel camaraderie and comfort that can't be found anywhere else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is for NaNoWriMo 2013, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Prologue** :

The first thing Krista notices when she steps onto the second floor of Maria Hall is the overwhelming stench of pot. This isn’t a great first sign, and she crinkles her nose slightly at the rancid smell. The floor seems to be deserted at the moment, so her only greeting is a poster that has been taped to the wall that reads, “Welcome to Trost University!” The sign has two grinning college students on the front, shooting her a warm smile.

The hallway stretches at least 300 feet, and numbered doors line the hall with a community bathroom on the far end. Krista’s paper reads 413, and she easily locates it halfway down the floor. The door is as plain as any other door, only decorated with the room number and two brightly colored names. The names have been printed in large bubble letters, and Krista is relieved when one of the names is her own. The second one says, “Sasha” and Krista remembers seeing that name in the letter she received in the mail.

The key slides into the lock smoothly, and Krista subconsciously holds her breath as she turns the key and pushes open the door.

Krista knew her roommate moved in the day before her, but she wasn’t expecting the mess that has already filled the room. The dorm has generic furniture, half of which is covered in random articles of clothing. Krista walks into the room slowly, leaving the door open behind her in case someone else is wandering the floor. She’s careful to avoid her roommate’s possessions as she crosses the room, as they have been strewn all over the place. The only clean spaces left in the room are a desk and bed next to each other on the left side of the room. A note is lying on the desk, but Krista ignores it for a moment to put her suitcase on her bed. A small cabinet is on the other side of the bed, and Krista is pleased when it’s empty.

Unpacking can come later. Krista collapses onto her new bed, grabbing the note off her desk. She is met with large loopy handwriting, with her name written the largest after the top.

_Hi Krista!!_

_I’m so excited that we’re living together this year!!!! I’m off exploring the campus, sorry about the mess ^^; we should eat dinner together before titicipation tonight, we can bond over potatoes it’ll be great. I hope we can become really good friends!_

_See you soon!_

_-Sasha_

Krista finds herself grinning as she sits up to tuck the note into her desk. If everyone in college is like her new roommate, maybe things won’t be so bad. It’s only around three in the afternoon, so Krista decides unpack her things.

She doesn’t own much, and soon everything is tucked away in her humble cabinet. Just as she sits back to relax she hears a light knocking on her door. A short brown-haired girl is now looming in her doorway, a bright smile plastered onto her face. Her voice is equally bright, and she strides into the room without waiting for an invitation.

“Hey! You must be Krista.” The older looking teen lingers near the front of the room, most likely to avoid the clutter of clothing covering most of the space. Krista nods once, and the girl takes it as a sign to continue. “My name is Petra and I’ll be your RA this year. Oh sorry, you probably don’t know what that is. RA stands for Resident Advisor, and my job is just to make sure everyone on the floor gets everything they need, and always have someone to talk to. I’m a junior at Trost this year, nice to meet you!” Petra extends one hand to offer a friendly shake, and Krista doesn’t hesitate to meet her in the middle.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Krista tries to pour confidence into her voice as she speaks, and Petra seems satisfied with the handshake.

“I guess I should let you know about tonight huh? Titicipation starts at six, which is where the clubs all hand out flyers and stuff, and also I want to have a floor meeting at nine. It won’t be a big deal, just so we can go over some basic floor rules and talk about how much fun we’re going to have this year.” Petra retreats back to the door and waves once as she hesitates in the door. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts then see you later Krista.”

Krista doesn’t even have a chance to murmur a goodbye before the energetic RA disappears, off to greet some other new students. With her room quiet once again, she pulls out her laptop. She’s hoping for an email from her penpal, but instead she gets three emails from _them_. Not even bothering to read them, Krista clicks the lid to the laptop shut, letting out a small frustrated sigh. She just wants to be left alone, why is that so hard to understand?

She falls back on her new bed, may as well rest a little until her roommate comes back from wherever she went, who knows how long that’ll be. She slides her eyes shut, letting the sounds of her floor surround her.

She doesn’t notice, but a tall girl stops in the doorway for a moment, grinning loosely at the napping teen before continuing down the hall.

When Krista’s eyes click open, the second stranger of the day is sitting on the bed across from her. With mid-length brown hair and a smile that lights up when she notices the smaller girl is awake, Krista realizes this must be her new roommate. The girl has her knees drawn up to her chest, and she flops over to her eyes are level with Krista’s. “Hi! You slept for a long time wow.”

“Huh?” A brief glance at the clock reveals it’s almost six thirty, she accidentally slept far longer than she wanted to. Krista sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one hand as the other girl continues to beam at her.

“Did you have a nice nap?” The girl seems extremely curious, and she moves into a sitting position as well.

Krista nods, finding herself smiling back at the excited teen. “Yeah it was nice, and hi. You’re Sasha right?”

“Yup! Nice to meet you!” Sasha slides off the side of her bed, and Krista gets the feeling she’s been waiting for her to wake up for a while. “Did you see my note earlier?”

“Mhm.” Sasha crosses the room surprisingly fast considering how much of her stuff is spread out on the floor. She pushes clothing to one side as she goes, clearing a small path between the two beds. She reaches out, pulling Krista to her feet with a gentle tug. “It’s very nice to meet you Sasha.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 “There are so many people wow!!” Sasha swivels her head around in wonder as the two teens enter the field hosting Titicipation, and Krista finds herself agreeing with the amazed girl.

Rose Field normally is the home of four soccer fields, but currently it’s covered with hundreds of tiny stalls. Each stall is covered with posters and has enthusiastic club members surrounding it. Fliers are being thrown all over the place, emails are being written down, and still streams of kids are milling about. The noise level of the field is equivalent to a small chainsaw, and Krista is surprised she can hear her new friend at all over the dull roar of the students on the field. A few butterflies flitter in Krista’s stomach as she enters the mess of people and she feels comforted when her new roommate’s arm loops through her own.

Sasha is rambling about something in her ear, but Krista is barely paying attention as they approach the booth nearest the entrance. A few shirtless guys are standing next to it, throwing a volleyball back and forth with one standing out in front of them talking with a few random freshman. The sign reads water polo, and Sasha seems interested in saying hello to them, but Krista just laughs and shakes her head as she pulls her new friend away from the temptation of shirtless guys.

The two of them pass a large variety of booths, including sports, enthusiast clubs, and a million fraternities and sororities that all seem exactly the same. There are a few clubs for majors as well, but Krista ignores them since she’s currently undecided. After they’ve walked through a few rows they find a cooking club, and Sasha signs up to be on their email list right away. She seems a little nervous about going alone, so Krista puts her email on the list under her new friend’s; she can always cancel later if she doesn’t want to go.

After they sign up they wander around a bit more, and Krista realizes she isn’t interested in most of these clubs. She’s not great at sports, and everyone seems to be so athletic and cool. If they aren’t they sign up for the computer an animation clubs, and she knows little to nothing about those topics. They are nearing the end, and she desperately looks at the remaining tables, being part of a club is something she really wanted to do, and she isn’t much of a cook.

“There’s one more booth that I’m looking for,” Sasha seems oblivious to the shorter girl’s distress, and seems totally enamored with the stands around them. “Have you heard of ROTC? Oh there’s their booth!” Before she gets a chance to respond, Krista finds herself being dragged over to a somewhat plain looking stand. A few people are standing next to it dressed in military uniforms, and one of them smiles warmly when they notice the two girls approaching. Their poster board says ROTC in large letters, and underneath they have, if we are strong, we will survive, in quotation marks. There are a few pictures of students running around in uniform, with a brief description about the group underneath. Sasha strikes up a conversation with one of the soldiers standing there, and Krista is surprised when she finds herself listening curiously.

“We meet every day in the afternoon. You’ll be placed into a squad where you’ll learn important skills like teamwork, organization, and tactics. By enlisting you are guaranteeing your service for two years after graduating college, but in return we will pay for every semester you are in college, including room and board. I have greatly enjoyed my time in ROTC, and if you don’t like it you can always drop out.” The soldier’s voice is warm as he explains, and Krista can tell Sasha is eating it up.

Free tuition? Considering Krista had barely considered how she was going to pay for school that sounds like a dream come true. All she has to do is be a part of this club. It seems kind of physically demanding, but the soldier explains that they’ll go through a week of training to get them ready for that.

“I’d like to sign up please,” Krista cuts into the conversation, causing both heads snap to her in surprise. The soldier recovers quickly, his smile not wavering for a second. He reaches for a clipboard and pen off of their table, passing it to Krista smoothly.

“Our first meeting will be next Monday; I hope to see you there!” Krista scrawls her email onto the list neatly as the soldier talks about what will happen at their meeting, passing the clipboard to Sasha when she reaches out for it. He looks pleased when she passes the clipboard back, and wishes them a good day as they walk away from the stand.

“That seems really fun doesn’t it?” With all of the clubs thoroughly examined, the two freshman head over to the food stands. The food at Titicipation is free, maybe to tempt kids who would normally stay home to the event. However, this means the selection is extremely limited, and Krista soon finds a hotdog plopped into her hands.

A few circle tables have been set up for the kids to eat at, but none of them seem to be empty. One table has two guys and a girl sitting at it, with two open seats. Krista is hesitant to sit down with strangers, but Sasha strides up to them confidently. “Are these seats taken?”

The girl shakes her head no, so Sasha sits down happily, motioning for Krista to join her. She sits down slowly, attempting to paste a warm smile onto her face when a pair of cold, analytical eyes land on her. Once she’s settled she digs into her hotdog, taking a brief note of the three people she’s sat down with.

The girl seems the most cynical of the three, with blond hair tied in a tight bun. She seems to be ignoring everyone else at the table, and her green eyes are focused down at her hot dog. She’s focusing hard on it, as if it were a complex puzzle.

The two boys seem to be in their own world, talking quietly about some joke. The taller one with dark hair is holding back a giggle, and he shakes his head at whatever they’re talking about. The shorter blond smirks at the giggle, completely oblivious to the world around him.

These seem like cool enough people, may as well try to make friends.

“So where do you guys live?” Krista attempts to kick up a conversation, and the taller boy seems eager to comply.

“We live on the fifth floor of Maria Hall! Reiner and I went to high school together and are roommates, and we just met Annie today she lives a few doors down. I’m Bertholdt by the way. What about you where you guys live?” Bertholdt leans over the table as he talks, clearly excited to make some new friends.

Sasha glances over at the freckled teen, hot dog half stuffed in her mouth. “Oh! Hmmphm hmmm hmphm hpmh!!” Her words come out muffled from the hot dog, and Krista holds back a giggle from how goofy she sounds.

“I think she’s trying to say that we live in the same building, but we’re on the second floor.” Sasha nods violently as Krista’s words, drawing another laugh from Bertholdt. Reiner glances over at him, and he seems amused by the conversation.

“Did you guys find any clubs you were interested in?” Reiner adds himself to the conversation smoothly, motioning with one hand to the chaos still occurring all around them.

Krista nods, deciding she’ll speak since Sasha is still chewing on her hot dog. “We signed up for the cooking club, and ROTC.”

“We checked out the ROTC booth also! My parents have a long history in the military, and Bert here is being a good friend and tagging along with me.” Reiner nudges Bertholdt’s shoulder good-naturedly, making the taller teen’s smile grow even larger.

Krista can’t help but to notice how cute the two of them are, and when she glances over at Annie she can see the slightest of grins on her face, she probably thinks the same exact thing. “Are you going to join ROTC also Annie?”

Annie glances over at the short blond, her eyes narrowing slightly at the question. She seems to be analyzing Krista, but seems to accept her after a few seconds. “Yes…”

“That’s great I’ll see you there then!”

Annie nods once, and Krista guesses that’s good enough as the serious girl returns to her food.

The five of them spend the rest of the evening together, and before Krista can blink they’re separating in different directions, off to their respective floor meetings.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming tonight. If we haven't met yet my name is Petra, and welcome to floor two of Maria Hall!"

Petra seems bubbly as ever as she stands in front of her new group of students, as they have all crammed into the tiny study lobby across from the bathroom. Krista is sitting down next to Sasha, surrounded by a large group of girls. Apparently some floors in Maria Hall are coed, but the first, second, and third floor aren't. Krista feels kind of grateful for that, although she isn't completely sure why.

Her nerves are back again as she glances at the unfamiliar faces around her, and most of them already seem to have made friends, all clustered together in happy little circles. Sasha even has picked up conversation with the girl sitting on her other side; although they subsided once Petra started talking.

Only one other girl seems to be left out of the mingling, and she's sitting alone on the far side, her knees tucked up against her chest. With freckles speckled across her cheeks and long spindly arms, Krista finds herself staring for a bit too long at the silent girl.

Meanwhile, Petra is still talking at the front of the group, and Krista realizes she should probably pay attention. Petra put together a helpful poster to explain what is going on, and she points on each thing on the list as she goes over them.

"Please be respectful of our community bathrooms, they are for everyone so if we trash them then we'll have to live with it. If everyone cleans up after themselves we won't have anything to worry about! Also since this is a girls only floor guys should be kept out of the bathroom. If someone feels uncomfortable with anything ever please respect that! This floor will also have quiet hours, which will be at 10 pm on weekdays and 2 am on the weekends. I would appreciate it if you kept the noise to a minimum after this time, to ensure the safe studying and sleeping of your fellow floor mates. This way we can all live together harmoniously. Is this ok with everyone?"

The group of girls nod silently, so Petra continues, looking relieved, "Great! I hope that we all get really close this year. I want to have events two or three times a month, intermural sports, movie nights, and other fun stuff like that. I'd like to end today's meeting with a mixer, just so we can all get to know one another. I would like to you to walk around, and introduce yourself to three other girls that you don't already know. Tell them your name, grade, major, and one interesting thing about you. Then after a few minutes we'll get back together, and everyone will introduce someone they just met. Ok? Go!"

Krista stands up slowly, glancing around as the room's residents burst into a quiet chatter. Krista walks over to the nearest girl, who is grinning at her shyly. She is a little taller than the short blond, and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Hi I'm Krista."

"I'm Susie," the girl's voice comes out barely above a whisper, and it's obvious she's extremely shy. "I'm a freshman, my major is electrical engineering, and one interesting thing about me is I have three dogs."

Krista shakes her hand gently and Susie refuses to make eye contact. "I'm a freshman also! My major is undecided, and I guess one interesting thing about me is I'm a legal dwarf." Susie withdraws her hand quickly when Krista stops speaking, nodding once before quickly scurrying away from the girl.

Another girl immediately takes her place, and she seems far more energetic than her predecessor. "Hi there! My name is Catherine! I'm a sophomore and my major is chemistry. One interesting thing about me is I love to watch anime." Catherine's grip is tight when she clasps Krista's hand, pumping it three firm times before Krista even gets a chance to speak.

Krista repeats her intro to the enthusiastic sophomore, and they talk briefly about Catherine's favorite anime, Naruto, before she moves on to meet one more person.

Everyone seems to be busy with a person, and Krista is ready to give up when a long shadow suddenly falls over her side. She turns her head slowly to see that the tallest girl in the room has approached her side, and she recognizes her as the freckled girl she was checking out earlier in the meeting. Her hand is extended, and she's looking down on it as if it's the most important thing in the room.

Krista reaches out confidently, jumping slightly when her tiny hand is enclosed in the tall girl's massive one. "I'm Krista," she smiles as she introduces herself, and the girl murmurs a hello as her eyes stay focused downwards.

"I'm Ymir." The two fall silent for a moment, and Krista almost forgets that her hand is still wrapped up, but then the girl releases her like she's been stung, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I guess I should do the exercise huh? I'm a freshman, undecided, and really fucking tall."

Krista giggles at the last one, and for the first time Ymir glances over at her, but looks away before even a second has passed. "I'm a freshman and undecided too! Oh but my interesting fact is that I'm a legal dwarf."

The girl's eyebrows raise slightly in disbelief, and Krista can feel her eyes rake down her body as she voices her doubts. "Really? I thought you had to be super short for that?"

"Well I am…" This draws a smile from both teens, and the two would continue but Petra calls the group back, signaling for them to all take a seat.

"Alright now you can tell us what you learned! Who would like to start?" Petra scans the room, and much to Krista's surprise Ymir's hand shoots up. She immediately grabs Petra's attention, and stands up, using one hand to tug Krista up as well.

"This is Krista. She's an undecided freshman, and apparently short enough to be a legal dwarf." A hand drops onto Krista's shoulder, and she feels a few butterflies flutter through her stomach when it lingers for a few seconds too long.

The group of girls all say hello, and Krista realizes she should probably introduce Ymir in response. "This is Ymir, she's also a freshman and undecided. Her interesting fact is she's really funny." Krista doesn't dare to glance over at Ymir as she speaks; she hopes she isn't stepping over any lines considering they just met. She draws a few giggles from the students seated around them, and they greet Ymir warmly.

Krista is grinning as she sits down, relieved when Ymir's hand slides off her shoulder. Petra picks on someone else, and Krista can't help but be aware of the girl still sitting next to her. However she seems to be ignoring Krista, one hand rested on her chin as she absorbs herself with the introductions. Krista decides she should do the same…


End file.
